rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Glynda Goodwitch
Glynda Goodwitch is a staff member and current Headmistress at Beacon Academy.RWBY: After the Fall She was introduced in "Ruby Rose", in which she saved Ruby Rose from an attack by Cinder Fall. Her weapon of choice is her crop, The Disciplinarian. Appearance Glynda appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol. When not in use, The Disciplinarian appears to be collapsed and attached to the top of her right boot. At one point she also wore a golden wristwatch. Personality It seems that Glynda has a very stern and sharp personality - one that does not tolerate mischief or needlessly getting into dangerous situations. This is apparent when she berates Ruby for fighting Roman Torchwick and his group in the first episode. She does, however, admit that Ruby might have done the right thing, despite the fact that she put her own life and the lives of others in great danger. Glynda is mainly seen as cool and business-like; even her fighting is very systematic. Her stern behavior is not absolute, however. After cleaning up after the food fight, she sighs with weariness and takes Ozpin's advice to go easy on Teams RWBY and JNPR. Her concern at the moment reveals that she's driven by her desire to guide her students into being defenders of the world. Glynda also shows compassion toward James Ironwood on multiple occasions despite being vocal about her disapproval of him and some of his methods. Glynda is fond of her students, being particularly proud of Team CFVY. She shares Ozpin's ideals about what makes embodies the perfect Huntsman, and hates goodbyes. Powers and Abilities Semblance Glynda's Semblance is Telekinesis, the ability to move or control objects. She has a high degree of control over her Semblance and is capable of using it in combat both defensively, by stopping projectiles, and offensively, by manipulating objects and using them to attack. Her Semblance also appears to be able to re-assemble and repair broken objects, an ability she puts to use in "Breach", sealing the entrance through which the Grimm were entering. She also uses it to repair rooms and property destroyed by the antics of Team RWBY and Qrow Branwen. Weapon Glynda's weapon of choice is The Disciplinarian, a thin, black riding crop with a simple black and purple design on the handle. Using a riding crop as a focus tool, she can generate a wide variety of techniques through the use of Dust. This includes creating a protective energy shield and forming a storm cloud that hails shards of ice. She frequently uses her crop as an instrument to focus her Semblance. Abilities Her skills were shown when she fended off Cinder in the first episode, and fixed the entire cafeteria after the food fight left tables stacked up and food scattered everywhere in "Best Day Ever". When Grimm attacked Vale through the tunnel from Mountain Glenn, Glynda takes out Beowolves by merely flicking her crop and not even turning to look. With one focused gesture, she also repairs the entire broken street. It is notable that she does this all, seemingly, without effort. Trivia *Glynda alludes to Glinda the Good Witch from The Wizard of Oz. For more information on this allusion, as well as other choices the creators made for this character, see Glynda Goodwitch/Behind the Scenes. *"Glynda" is based from the name "Glenda", which comes from the Welsh glân ("holy, fair") and da ("good"). *The concepts derived from Glynda's name, namely "holy" and "good" are often associated with the color white, but rarely purple.Purple on wikipedia *Kathleen Zuelch, Glynda's original voice actress, left Rooster Teeth in January 2013, but still provided voice work for her up to Volume 3. It is unknown who will voice Glynda if she appears in future volumes. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Beacon Academy Staff Category:Human Category:Supporting Characters Category:Huntsmen Category:Teacher Category:Headmaster Category:Ozpin's Group